Intruder Alert
There are several types of warnings and conditions on Union Navy ships and installations. One of the ones used less often in non drill situations is Intruder Alert. It's sounded when unauthorized external forces or beings gain or have gained access to the interior of the ship or installation. It also can be sounded when classified areas are penetrated by non authorized personnel. Intruder Alert might also be issued during a Mutiny. Per Fleet Law, mutineers are no longer authorized personnel and thus "intruders". Intruder Alert initiates Intruder Alert Containment and Neutralization protocols1 In 5019 there was only one case were an Intruder Alert was issued outside of training or accidental entry into an restricted area. During the last major incident between Union and Nul forces in 5019, the hull of USS Avalon was breached and a single midshipman managed to hold an access hall preventing the Nul from reaching engineering at the cost of an arm and a leg. As a result of this incident, then Midshipman Yusuf Limbur recieved the Union Congress of Representatives (the Assembly) Medal of Honor, as well as the Purple Heart. Yusuf Limbur and his team of Midshipmen became one of the highest decorated Midshipmen teams in Fleet HistoryThe Olafson's Gang from the same year is also in the top five all time highest decorated midshipmen teams. Counting only those decorations awarded during their midshipmen year, the Olafson's Gang has more, but Limbur's team is the only one with someone who earned a medal of honor as a midshipman. The actions of Limbur's team leading to their decorations are public while some of the actions or at least details of those actions of Olafson's Gang are secret.. Intruder Containment and Neutralization protocols Once Intruder Alert is given the ICAN Protocol is inciciated: 1) The Bridge is hermetically sealed (if the Intruder is NOT on the bridge) 2) Ship goes into lock down and all security curtains are activated. 2a)If the Intruder is on the bridge all Bridge systems are cut of power, all Data entry or data retrieval systems are hard melted. (Destroyed) 3) Captain / Person holding the Conn. has Environmental Controls and can turn off / on Arti Grav or increase Arti Grav. 4) Security (and or Marines) will be fully armed and receive Battle Suits 5) Translocator Cannons go into First Self Destruction step - Destruct Locks are opened (for Destruct Code ) Notes: -------- Vanessa's Soap Box : Limbur and his team of Midshipmen finished among the first ten teams at the Challenge. Olafson's Gang won (minus Eric) the Challenge and took the Reagan Throphy to the Devi. Only the USS Devastator has so many Midshipmen teams and a dedicated Midshipman training program, deck and dedicated Trainers. The USS Avalon and other Battle ships have one, maybe two teams. Exception are Academy Ships where the entire crew are midshipmen, cadets and Enlisted crew (still in Training) Eric is the highest decorated Union Military member after Stahl and started early in his career collecting medals and citations. Gnume is right in this case: Eric recieved the MOH for fighting two Y'All hand to hand and saving the lives of others. The details why Eric recived the MOH are classified but he openly displays it ( The fact that a Midshipman has a MOH is the source of frequent troubles) He mentions that to Limbur and Limbur agrees. Adding the combined citations collected by the members of the Olafson Gang (during the third year) elevated them in distant regions. Remember on their way to Newport they fought the Seenian girl, resuced a Hospital ship and saved a Colony. The citations collected for that action alone outweights Limbur's achivements. So even with Limburs MOH and Galmy's citations they are a distant second. This should not mean that Limburs actions are any less or not heroic. In fact they might have been even "more" heroic as Limbur does not have the "pre requisites" Eric has. This also does not mean that Knight Ranger was completley wrong. I really liked his observation and argumentation. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Navy Category:Military Terms